<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Senza far rumore by chumy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011020">Senza far rumore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy'>chumy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azzurrini [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альберто звонит рассказать о матче, и о новорожденной дочке. И через неделю. И на следующую.<br/>И у Рикардо появляется, что вспомнить хорошего — теперь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azzurrini [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Senza far rumore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первые недели Рикардо тренируется до исступления, чтобы получалось спать, потом режим и усталость берут свое. Он не приходит в норму, но спит. Ест. Играет, выводит команду на поле, сжимает зубы и идет вперед, шаг за шагом.<br/>
Звонит Паццо исправно. </p><p>Потом немного отпускает. Он едет в Геную просто так, развеяться в первый раз за все это время. Не потому, что Паццо вынудил его приехать, и не потому, что где угодно лучше, чем сидеть дома.<br/>
Потом он скучает так, что плюет на все и звонит Аквилани, и это оказывается так легко. Так легко, если помнить, что все, пути назад нет и не будет, все, можно только начать заново. Протянуть руку и сказать, что Рома — говно.<br/>
В этот раз Альберто не теряется.</p><p>Потом становится лучше. Окончание сезона становится важнее, чем тосковать по несбывшемуся, и дел находится столько, что о проблемах со сном он даже не вспоминает больше.<br/>
Альберто приходит в «Юве», Рикардо едет в гости, и все проходит хорошо. Они пьют вино на балконе, треплются, как раньше, обо всем, и не вспоминают, по обоюдному согласию, ничего. Потом.<br/>
Потом.</p><p>Потом он рассказывает Паццо. Паццини ждет первенца, сына, и ему должно быть не до Рикардо, но Рикардо звонит, и Джампаоло отвечает, и слушает его, и не спрашивает, надо ли приехать, потому что знает — нет. Рикардо больше не будет плакать ему в плечо, он еще тогда все оплакал. Он просто делится, потому что когда-то рассказал начало истории и вот, дошло дело до ее конца.<br/>
- Я не знаю, что сказать, Рикка, - честно вздыхает он в трубку. Рикардо смеется невесело.<br/>
- Скажи, что знал, что так будет.<br/>
- Нет, - возражает Джампаоло, – я не знал. Я не думал. Я бы тебе сказал.<br/>
За все это время он не говорил Рикардо ничего, кроме того, что тот сам заставил его сказать. Ни слова больше.<br/>
- Жалко, - говорит Рикардо искренне. – Хоть кто-то бы мог знать.</p><p>Но смешно требовать что-то с Паццо, когда сами непонятно чего наворотили. Сейчас Рикардо понимает: он слепо шел за Аквилани, полагая, что тот знает, что делает, а вышло, что оба просто как слепые котята были. Пять лет играли в правила, которых не было. Звонить друг другу боялись. Слово лишнее на тренировке сказать.<br/>
Все испортили. Страхом и глупостью.<br/>
Да что говорить — они и центр поля за столько лет поделить не смогли. Может, если бы Рикардо не делал шаг назад, как только Альберто делал шаг вперед, было бы иначе. </p><p>Сначала он вспоминает только плохое. Холодную лестницу отеля, металлический привкус во рту от прокушенной губы, влажное белье, и стоит только надеяться, что не от крови. То, как Альберто сердито отталкивает его руки, как шипит, чтобы шел к своему Паццини и спросил. Как слишком сильно забирает волосы в кулак, не обращая внимания на недовольную гримасу, и Рикардо четко понимает, что это любит кто-то другой.<br/>
Как не звонит, как не зовёт, как игнорирует между сборами. Как держится от него поодаль на тренировке, но обжигает взглядом, если Рикардо тренируется рядом с Джампаоло. </p><p>Потом еще отпускает, и он начинает вспоминать хорошее.<br/>
Как кидал в сумку пару банок маслин, зная, как и когда будут их есть. Как давал пас, а потом поднимал голову, и пас доходил. Как с ним было тепло, и как легко было спать даже вдвоем на односпалке. Как одалживал его резинки для волос в молодежке и никогда не возвращал. Как менялись на завтраке едой, если Альберто привередничал — Рикардо ел все, а если брали одно и то же, подговаривал кого-нибудь другого.<br/>
Как шутили, как смеялись, как играли в карты, как играли в города и в кто назовет все команды какого-нибудь чемпионата.</p><p>А потом Альберто звонит рассказать о матче, и о новорожденной дочке. И через неделю. И на следующую.<br/>
И у Рикардо появляется, что вспомнить хорошего — теперь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>